


The King of my Heart

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY YASMIN, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Music AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, hinata plays the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: "Kageyama wasn’t sure how he got across the room so quickly but the only thing running through his mind was I want to kiss him I want to kiss him I want to kiss him. He tilted Hinata’s head up and leaned down the rest of the way. He felt Hinata sigh as their lips met and Kageyama hoped his thanks was understood."
or, HInata doesn't know what to get Kageyama for his birthday so he composes and entire piano piece





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY [YASMIN](%E2%80%9Dwww.k-agehina.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)  
> After practicing both the violin and the piano I was finally able to come up with something ^^;   
> Sorry it's late!!

“Where’s Hinata?” Kageyama heard Yamaguchi ask. He chose to ignore the question in favor of attempting to take a nap. Most of the team was in a small section of the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. They were only there for a couple of days for a training camp and Kageyama was absolutely exhausted.

He tuned out his teammates - who were now trying to figure out where they had last seen Hinata – and instead allowed the soft sounds of a piano being played in the next room lull him to sleep.

 

When he woke up, the team was still there but they were talking more quietly now and a few were taking naps themselves. Noya and Tanaka were loudly snoring in an armchair together and Ennoshita was having a ball taking pictures of them.

As Kageyama looked around he realized that Hinata was still not there but no one seemed to be worried. He must have gone up to their room when no one was looking or maybe out on a run. _He probably got lost again._

Kageyama yawned and stretched his arms with every intent to head to his and Hinata’s room to continue his nap when he caught Suga’s eye. Suga smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye that always made Kageyama nervous. It was same look he got right but he scared Asahi or poured half a bottle of hot sauce on his food. But it was also the same look he had right before he sent Kageyama to the gym for Hinata to confess to him. So basically the looked either meant Suga was up to something or Hinata was up to something and Kageyama wasn’t sure which he was more scared of.

Suga quickly pointed to the next room that Kageyama knew the piano was in. Confused, he stood up and made his way towards the room cautiously. He didn’t listen to music much and wasn’t sure why Suga thought he would want to be here. _Suga-san is weird, though._

Kageyama felt his breath hitch as he entered the room. There were only a few other people in there, one of them being Tsukishima which automatically annoyed Kageyama. But person playing the piano – to Kageyama’s surprise – was Hinata. He noticed Tsukishima glance at him but didn’t acknowledge him otherwise as Kageyama took a seat in one of the armchairs against the wall.

As Hinata played, Kageyama felt himself start to drift off again. Hinata’s music was slow and calm and the complete opposite of his personality.

On any other day, Kageyama would have interrupted his boyfriend and demand to know when he had been able to play but today he was tired. Today he would accept the fact that his _boyfriend_ failed to tell him _how fucking talented he was_ and just enjoy this time that Hinata wasn’t yelling in his ear.

Not that it bothered him that much. Kageyama would never openly admit it but he loved Hinata’s voice being a constant in his life. He felt grounded whenever he spoke to Hinata, whether Hinata was being loud or not.

“Do you think he’ll like that?” Kageyama almost jumped out his chair when he heard Hinata. Kageyama opened his eyes to see Hinata facing Tsukishima and Tsukishima looking obnoxiously amused.

“You composed and entire piece for him. If he doesn’t like it he truly is an asshole,” Tsukishima responded and his answer clearly irritated Hinata.

“I know but –“

“Just ask him yourself,” Tsukishima interrupted and pointed his thumb to Kageyama. He watched as Hinata whipped around in surprised and let out squeak.

“How long have you been here?” Hinata practically yelled, startling the other people in the room. Tsukishima let out groan and pinched his nose in annoyance.

“You composed that?” Kageyama asked instead of answering.

“Um, yeah,” Hinata started nervously picking at the bottom of his shirt. “It’s for your birthday. I couldn’t think of anything to buy you that wasn’t volleyball related so I, um, composed this.”

Kageyama wasn’t sure how he got across the room so quickly but the only thing running through his mind was _I want to kiss him I want to kiss him I want to kiss him._ He tilted Hinata’s head up and leaned down the rest of the way. He felt Hinata sigh as their lips met and Kageyama hoped his thanks was understood.

“This is gross,” Tsukishima stated and the two hardly registered him leave.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to,” Kageyama mumbled when they separated.

“Wanted to,” was Hinata’s only response before his kissed Kageyama again.

They jerked apart at the sound of a camera. They turned to see Suga and Yamaguchi both hold up their phones. “Aw, that’s cute,” Suga smirked and Yamaguchi giggled.

“The team moms are evil, Kageyama. They must be taken down,” Hinata whispered before taking off after the two. Kageyama was left to stare at the music sheets left at the piano.

The notes were sloppily written and Kageyama couldn’t help but smile and felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he read the title.

_The King of my Heart_ was scrawled across the top of the first page in messy handwriting.  _What a fucking sap._

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh I haven't written these idiots in forever!! I hope this was okay!!


End file.
